Ask-Tdroti
by tdrotigirl123
Summary: Ask any of the total drama season 4 charcters anything you want. Also, dare them to embarrass themselves or share personal info about themselves,their relashionship,crush,or anything else. Please no inappropriate questions or dares this is rated K and up. Couples: Zoey/Mike, Dawn/Scott,and Jo/Brick. Mostly Zoke.
1. Intro

**Hello! So,I used to have a Tdroti-ask fanfic and I got a P.m. saying that I had to delete it. But I saw like 2 other ask fanfics and I thought 'why mine?' I thought it wasn't fair.**

**But, I decided that I want to put it back up again. But,I will only answer the questions you P.M. me. Sorry. If your a guest you can ask a question without having to P.M. me. ( by Review) If you are not a guest I won't be able to answer your questions because it can be used as evidence in somebody's abuse report or what ever. At least that's what the person who told me to delete it said...**

**Anyway, If I don't message back that doesn't mean I won't answer your questions. I will only be using season 4 contestents. Maybe in the future I'll use the original cast but right now I won't. Here are the charcters you can ask questions to.**

**Charcters:**

**1. Mike**

**2. Zoey**

**3. Cameron**

**4. Dawn**

**5. Sam**

**6. Dakota**

**7. Scott**

**8. Anne Maria**

**9. Jo**

**10. Brick**

**11. Lightning**

**12. Staci (Maybe.)**

**13. B. (Maybe)**

**Dares are acceptable!**

**Please no inapproprite questions or dares! This is rated K and up. Nothing more than a kiss. Anyway,go ahead and ask questions and dares! **

**Again,only the season 4 cast. I had a BIG problem with this the first time. Because I said Staci,B,and the original cast were not included. People STILL asked questions/dares for them! Anyway, Staci may be included but I doubt you wanna ask her questions..Annoying. Just kidding.**

**Also read my zoke fanfic "Talking to the Moon".**

**So start asking! Ask as much as you want! ;) Thank you!**

_**~Tdrotigirl123~**_


	2. Your questions

Okay. Sorry I wasn't able to post this chapter sooner I was busy. Anyway,Here you go.

Mike: "Hey guys!" Mike greets with a big smile from ear to ear. "Okay so-"

Jo: "Hurry up tooth pick we don't have all day!" Jo says and crosses her arms.

Mike: "But I-"

Jo: "MOVE ON!"

Mike: "Okay...Okay... Anyway first is a dare for Scott."

**Cookieplzandthnx :**

**Hey. I would like to dare Scott to hug Fang for about 1 minute.**

Scott's eyes widen.

Scott: "Pfft. Not gonna happen."

Brick: "Yes it is." Brick says and points to an intern pushing a large cage holding Fang trapped. Scott freezes as Fang growls at him. Fang's neck is chained to the cage and his mouth is muzzled. Scott slowly walks over to Fang. It takes Scott about six minutes to walk five feet. The intern lets Fang out of the cage and he walks out slowly and growls at Scott. Scott shivers. And Fang just looks him dead in the eyes. Scott moves his arms that are shaking like crazy. And he wraps it around Fang's waist. Fang lifts his hand up and shows his claws and lets out an evil grin. But the intern grabs his hands and handcuffs them and hand growls at him. After about a minute Scott runs back to his seat and the intern puts Fang back in his cage and sends him out of the room.

Scott: "O-O-k-k-kaaay... N-nn-neeext-tt-t question" Scott says still in shock and fear from seeing Fang.

Mike: "Okay next question is for me."

**Cookieplzandthnx:**

**And I have a question for Mike: On a scale from one to ten how much do you love Zoey?**

Mike blushes beat red.

Mike: "Uh...Well...I umm...I-I. Well um...I" Mike studders very badly. Mike's forehead sweats alittle.

"I can't say it with Zoey right here." Mike says.

Zoey: "Why not?"

Mike: "Because I- Ugh."

Jo: "Spit it out toothpick!"

Mike: "Umm..."

Dawn: " Ten. It's obvious it's either Nine,or ten."

Mike: "Dawn!"

Dawn: "What? Every one knows it."

Mike: "Haha...umm *_clears throat_* um-"

Zoey: "Mike?"

Mike: "Next Question!"

**Maua:**

**Are you gay Lightning?**

Lightning: " _Sha-WHAT?_ This is Lightning your talkin' to! I'm only into girls. If I _know_ they're girls."

**Maua:**

**Scott I dare ya to ask Dawn out and act like a gentleman to her.**

Scott: "Ugh." Scott says as he leaves the room.

Dawn: " Where's he going?"

After about 15 minutes Scott return in a black tux with his hair geled and slicked back. Scott holds a rose in one hand.

Zoey: "Oh my god. What the heck is he doing?" Zoey says in confusment and laughter.

Scott gets down on one knee sighs sarcasticaly and rolls his eyes.

Scott: "Dawn,*_sighs sarcastically* _Will you do me the honor on going on a date with me? And you can say 'no'."

Dawn: "*_Breaths in*_ I guess I have to. I wanna make Maua happy. But I'm not doing it for you."

Scott: "Pfft. Now,I'm gonna go change out of this stupid tux." He said as he got up and left the room.

Zoey: "Next question is for Anne Maria."

**VeryUnknown:**

**What was your life like before ROTI? Family life,etc.**

Anne Maria: "I live in New Jersey. I would always hang out with my girls and go to the mall,tanning salon,hair salon,nail salon,and more. My Ma always pays for me. My life is awesome...Most of the time." Anne Maria says and crosses her arms while daggering at Mike and Zoey.

Dawn: " I'm sensing some negative energy. We better move on to the next question."

Mike: "Okay. Next question is for Zoey."

**Maua:**

**Zoey is your hair natural?**

Zoey: " Yes."

**Maua:**

**Wanna come shark diving with me?**

Everyone: "NO!"

**Maua:**

**Jo? Would you rather kiss Brick or Lightning?**

Jo: "Brick. At least dappy pants has a brain."

Brick: ...

Brick's face turns red.

Cameron: "Okay. Next question is for Mike."

**Hellflores:**

**Mike how did you get MPD?**

Mike: "I kina don't wanna talk about it." Mike says while rubbing the back of his neck. "But there are fanfics on how I devoped DID you can read them...Then you'll know"

Zoey looks at Mike for a second then tries to change the subject. "Okay...Next is a dare Jo."

**Hellflores:**

**Jo I dare u to punch Lightning in the face.**

Jo walks over to Lightning and punches his face with her hand in a tight fist. Lightning rubs his nose.

Lightning: " Sha-Dang Girl. You hit like a boy."

Jo: "Are you saying I'm like a boy?"

Zoey: "Well, at least he knows you're a girl now."

Jo: "Whatever. Lets move on to the next question."

**Guest (I can't post your name. It's too inappropite.)**

**Anne Maria r u related to the Hulk? (Lol im hilarious)**

Anne Maria clunches her hand into a fist. "Is that supposed to be funny! Well it ain't! Why would you think I'm related to an ugly green monster dude?! Don't you evea ask me a question like that again or your gonna feel pain!" She says and hits her palm with her fist.

Mike: "*_clears throat*_ Ummm... Maybe we should move on I don't want to see anybody get hurt. Next question."

**Wafflestheninja:**

**Zoey how did you start to like Mike?**

Zoey: " I liked Mike since the first day I saw him. He was so cute and-" Zoey freezes when Mike kisses her cheek.

Mike: "Your so sweet."

Zoey: "Awww..." Zoey says and wraps her arms around his neck.

Jo: "Cut it out love birds! Nobody wants to see that."

Zoey just rolls her eyes and doesn't say anything. Mike and Zoey hold each other's hands.

**Wafflestheninja:**

**Cameron: What was it like to win?**

Cameron: "It was so cool! I didn't think I'd go that far! I thought I'd be voted off early in the season I didn't expect to win!"

Lighting: "Stop rubbing it in! I should have won!"

Zoey: "Why should you have won?"

Lightning: "Because I'm Lightning! Lightning doesn't lose anything!"

Zoey: "But you did."

Lightning: " Sha-what? I don't know what you're talking about."

Zoey: "But-"

Lightning: "Next question."

**Wafflestheninja;**

**Jo do you like Brick?**

Jo: "No. I don't have the time for a realashionship or even the smallest crush. And I definatly wouldn't like Brick."

Mike: "Are you sure?" Mike ask playfully.

Jo: "Watch your back,toothpick."

Brick: "So you don't like me?"

Jo: "Nope."

Zoey: "Are you lying?"

Jo: "Who cares?"

Zoey: "Anyway, that's it for now. Bye!"

* * *

**Sorry I forgot some questions/dares. I haven't had that much time today. I'll post them in the next chapter. So please don't complain saying 'You forgot my question!' I had people do that last time even though I apoligized. I hope you liked this chapter. Remeber only guests can ask questions by review. If you have an accout you have to PM me for me to answer the question. **

**Thx for reading!**

_**~Tdrotigirl123~**_


	3. Sorry

**Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update. I've been busy all week and had writers block.**

**I'll update soon,I promise. Ask questions and dares. Oh, note to Jackpot 2. I never said that I don't like B and Staci. It's just that B doesn't talk and Staci never shuts up. And I wasn't ignoring them,it was just that nobody asked a question or dare for them yet. **

**Anyway, Please continue to ask questions and dares and I'll answer them soon. Staci and B ARE included! **


End file.
